Guerras Clon
*Segunda Batalla de Geonosis *Batalla de Kamino *Batalla de Umbara *Guerra Civil Onderoniana *Invasión de Scipio *Batalla por Anaxes *Segunda batalla de DathomirDarth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four *Segunda batalla de Christophsis *Batalla de Coruscant *Asedio de MandaloreAhsoka *Batalla de Kashyyyk *Batalla de Utapau *Misión a Mustafar |bando1=*República Galáctica/Imperio Galáctico *Orden Jedi† *Sith *Clan Hutt |bando2=*Confederación de Sistemas Independientes† *Sith *Guardia de la Muerte |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Canciller Supremo/Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine *Senado Galáctico *Alto Consejo Jedi† **Maestro Jedi Mace Windu† **Maestro Jedi Yoda **Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi **Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto† **Maestro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi† **Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin† **Maestro Jedi Plo Koon† *Otros varios Jedi† **General Jedi Anakin Skywalker **Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano *Liderazgo del Gran Ejército de la República **Comando Estratégico de la República |comandante2=*Darth Sidious *Conde Dooku† *General Grievous† *Consejo Separatista† **Virrey Nute Gunray† ***Rune Haako† **Archiduque Poggle el Menor† **Capataz/Emir Wat Tambor† **Presidente Directivo San Hill† **Magistrado Passel Argente† **Presidente Shu Mai† **Senadores Po Nudo y Tikkes† *Senado Separatista *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas Confederadas |comandante3= |comandante4= }} Las Guerras Clon, la Guerra de los Clones, ocasionalmente referida como la Guerra Clon o la Guerra Separatista, fue un conflicto de tres años que dividió la galaxia en la guerra entre la República Galáctica y la disidente Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious diseñó la guerra para permitir el exterminio de la Orden Jedi y el ascenso del Imperio Galáctico. Antes del conflicto, Sidious acumuló poder político en su álter ego del Canciller Supremo de la República Sheev Palpatine, mientras que su aprendiz Sith, el Conde Dooku, provocó una Crisis Separatista que vieron cientos de sistemas estelares de la República acudir a su naciente Confederación. Dooku, un antiguo Maestro Jedi, se encargó también secretamente de crear un ejército de soldados clon de Kamino para servir como soldados para los Jedi y la República. Las Guerras Clon comenzaron en la Batalla de Geonosis, donde Dooku y su Consejo Separatista enfrentaron a su Ejército Droide Separatista contra el recién formado Gran Ejército de la República. De mala gana, los Jedi aceptaron sus roles como generales del Gran Ejército. Como las batallas entre los soldados clon de la República y los droides de combate Separatistas envolvió innumerables mundos, surgieron héroes de ambos lados. Entre los Generales Jedi conocidos fueron Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, mientras los soldados clon, para quien el conflicto fue nombrado, muestran la individualidad y valor en su servicio a la República. Dooku, mientras tanto, confió en agentes como el General Grievous y Asajj Ventress durante sus operaciones militares. En medio de la guerra a través de la galaxia, muchos planetas—incluyendo Mandalore y otros miembros del Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales—lucharon para permanecer neutral, pero resultaba difícil escapar de la carnicería. Desde el principio, la República y la Confederación compitieron por el control de los principales Rutas hiperespaciales, terminando cuando Skywalker y su nueva Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, consiguieron una alianza entre la República y el Clan Hutt. Los Separatistas recurrieron a diversas formas de la guerra, desde desarrollo de armas como los cañón de iones gemelo de la nave de batalla Malevolencia y el Virus Sombra Azul para deteriorar la maquinaria de guerra de la República. Mundos como Ryloth, Felucia, Malastare e incluso Kamino se convirtieron en focos. Otras ofensivas claves incluyeron la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis, que destruyó fábricas de droides de batalla en Geonosis; y una inútil operación Jedi para capturar a Grievous en Saleucami. Más de un año en la guerra, la Senadora de la República Padmé Amidala y la Senadora separatista Mina Bonteri colaboraron en una iniciativa para poner fin a los combates, pero Dooku y Grievous subvierten sus esfuerzos por los bombardeos de la capital de la República de Coruscant. Bajas en la Orden Jedi # Nahdar Vebb , Vassek # Ord Enisence , Coruscant # Bolla Ropal , Espacio de Devaron # Ima-Gun Di , Ryloth # Kalifa , Wasskah # Halsey , Devaron # Knox , Devaron # Even Piell , Lola Sayu # Pong Krell , Umbara # Finn Ertay , Stobar # Jedi Nikto No Identificado , Stobar # Adi Gallia , Florrum # Tutso Mara , Coruscant # 5 Jedis No Identificados , Coruscant # Tiplar , Ringo Vinda # Tu-Anh , Apareció en un episodio cancelado Apariciones *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Twilight'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Conflictos de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Conflictos de las Colonias Categoría:Conflictos de las Regiones Desconocidas Categoría:Conflictos de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Conflictos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Interior Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Medio Categoría:Conflictos del Espacio Hutt Categoría:Conflictos del Espacio Salvaje Categoría:Conflictos extragalácticos Categoría:Guerras Clon Categoría:Guerras civiles Categoría:República Galáctica